


Erik得了骚零ptsd

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: Erik被骚零骚扰到崩溃，决定去一个新城市假装自己不是1，以躲开疯狂的0。Charles是一个直男，但看见Erik之后就弯了。他要用“gay的方式”来追求Erik。





	Erik得了骚零ptsd

1.

Erik Lehnsherr是一个gay。分得更细一点，一个1，在性事中占据主导位置的那一个。

他毫无疑问是一个优质的1，每一个和他睡过的0都对他赞不绝口。Erik会在酒吧给他的床伴买上一杯价值不菲的酒，带人去一间高档舒适的房间，脱下衣服后满足床伴的任意要求。想要轻缓一点，他的前戏可以温柔到像一支羽毛拂过，想要疯狂，他快速的进出能令身下的男人瞬间达到高潮。他把性和情感分得很清，只会给人以当夜的欢愉，不会带来次日的麻烦。

Erik以前以为0和1就像女人和男人一样，是一个差不多的数量，但事实证明不是这样的。

他渐渐地发现，1是珍稀物种。每当Erik走进当基佬聚集的酒吧里时，总有许多双眼睛盯住他，像饿狼一般。他们轮番上前和Erik搭讪，把写着电话号码的餐巾纸塞进他的口袋里，暧昧地看着他笑，摆出种种风骚的姿势极力地诱惑着Erik与他共度良宵。0们的视线集中在Erik的裤裆，在Erik本人面前也不加掩饰，肆无忌惮地想象着那粗壮的一根插在屁股里摩擦会有多爽。

Erik是弯的，而这并不代表他会饥不择食。虽然每个月里会有几天他会寻找合适的0来与他一同放纵情欲，但大多数的夜晚他都忙于工作，无暇享乐。所以这座城市里想要爬上他床榻的0有很多，但是真正能趴在他身前一边浪叫一边被操的0却没几个。

起先Erik只是知道自己在0中很受欢迎，但最近的几个月里，他越来越多地被狂热的0打扰到。寂寞难耐的0们对Erik的追求从酒吧里蔓延了出来，渗透入他夜店以外的生活。手机里每天都会收到结尾带上爱心和吻的早安晚安短信息，邮箱则被表白信填满，0在电子邮件里用10%来诉说他对Erik的喜欢，剩下的90%都是对他身材样貌的夸奖以及读了会令人面红耳赤的桃色幻想。走在路上，会偶遇到各种各样的0，胖的瘦的高的矮的白的黑的，一应俱全，他们无一例外地朝着Erik抛媚眼，嘴角浮起一抹浅笑，仿佛一个赤裸裸的邀请。

0们疯狂地想要Erik操他。

Erik疯狂地想要躲开他们。

他不是没有尝试过。Erik有段时间会在下班后绕点远路去一个陌生的同志酒吧，在那里他得到了屈指可数的几个1的垂青，和千千万万个0的怒视。他也试着去一些不是专门为gay服务的普通的酒吧，然而那里的女孩子们虽然不会像饥渴的0那样狂热，但是人数却是多了几倍，几杯酒下去，Erik的白衬衣上多了许多唇印。最终Erik落荒而逃。

Erik非常地不理解，虽然0和1的比例是夸张了些，但没有其他任何一个1像他一样这样频繁地受骚扰。

直到某天在床上，一个粗心的0在做完后被Erik用热毛巾擦拭身体时因为太过惬意而不小心说漏了嘴，Erik才知道原来本地的0有一个交流群。在那个群里他们热切地评点着同城每个1的床技，而被评为no1的便是Erik，接近于性爱之神的存在，无论是尺寸还是动作，都完美得无懈可击。

Erik呆住了。想到自己的私事被拿在网络的聊天群里被无数人讨论，他的心里涌起一阵恶心，仿佛被扒光了衣服像个小丑一样站在众人面前。他被深深地刺激到了。从此Erik再也没找过这个0，也没有再去酒吧。他失去了找陌生人上床的兴趣，开始靠右手来解决自己的性冲动。

然而来自0们的性骚扰还在继续，Erik不堪其扰。这里所有的0都知道他在床上很棒，Erik绝望地想，他们看向Erik的眼神，就好像在看着他的裸体一样。Erik本已经想出了能让自己安安静静喝杯酒的方法，只要他在同志酒吧里不让别人知道他是1，就不会有人来找他说话了。但是这条路行不通，现在这个城市里每个0都认识他的脸。

终于有一天，Erik收到了两样东西。一个是寄到公寓里的包裹，打开，里面是一件风骚的丁字裤，附有一张写着“我希望你能帮我穿上它”的小卡片。另一样是公司上头发来的公告，问有无一人自愿调动岗位去外省的一个城市任职。

Erik将丁字裤扔进了垃圾桶，打开电脑，以最快的速度发去申请的邮件。

2

Erik逃也似的离开了那个遍地飘0的地方。在新的工作地点，他绝不会贸然让别人发现他是一个1。他宁愿自撸然后射在卫生纸上，也不愿被欲火焚身的0纠缠上。

在接手工作前，他有一周的时间来熟悉新环境和调整状态。在把自己的住所整理好后，Erik在公寓和公司间转悠，四处走走，看看附近的条件如何。他惊喜地发现在离公司不远的地方有个不错的酒吧，很好，以后要是累了就有地方喝两杯酒放松一下了。

但夜晚降临后Erik推开门走进了那件酒吧，他惊奇地发现这里的顾客几乎都是男人。所以这是一间同志酒吧了，Erik心想。很快就有一个年轻男子笑着走过来问Erik是不是第一次来这，需不需人人来带他在市里认认路。他故意把脸凑得很近，调皮地眨了眨眼睛，这是一个很明显的暗示。Erik躲开了他，假装看不懂。那人立刻就明白了。“是个直的。”他用扫兴的语气和身边的小姐妹们说，她们一起发出了叹息，走开了。Erik松了一口气。

之后的几天也来到这间酒吧消遣时间。这里的环境不错，酒的味道也很好，更重要的是，Erik已经成功地让酒吧里的基佬们相信，他是个直男。能不被打扰地喝完一杯酒的感觉真是太好了，Erik忍不住感慨了一声，然后他听见了同时出现的另一声感叹。Erik循着声音转头，那人也是一样，他们的视线在半空中交汇。

“嗨，你好。”男人看着Erik高兴地笑了起来，红红的嘴唇上还沾着几滴酒液。

“你好。”Erik简短地回答，脑中的基佬雷达响声大作。直觉告诉他眼前的这人是一个0，从他手指把玩空酒杯的动作中能看出，还是一个经验丰富的0。

Erik顿时警觉起来。

“这里的酒喝着还不错，难怪Raven喜欢来。”他低头看着自己的手指，没头没脑地说着。

“Raven？”

“我妹妹。”他又抬起头，目光投向远处的人群。Erik也看了过去。只见一群姑娘欢笑着比赛谁喝得更多，Erik猜想她们应该是一群蕾丝，而其中的某一个，应该就是身边这男人的妹妹。

“你也这样喜欢来这里喝酒吗？”他忽然转过头，嘴角带着若有若无的微笑，一双湛蓝色的眼睛直直地看向Erik，眼中氤氲着一层醉意。

Erik不知道这算是哪种调情方式。他沉默着点了点头。

“认识一下，我叫Charles。”他侧过身，向Erik伸来右手。Erik握住了他的手。他的手比Erik的要小一些，很软，有点点婴儿肥。

“Erik。”

他们友好地握手，在Erik想要收回时，Charles却紧抓不放。

他离开高脚凳猛地凑到了Erik面前，Erik急忙后仰，后背抵在了木质的吧台上，他的两只手随即落了下来，撑在Erik的脑袋旁边。若是旁人在一旁经过，一定会觉得这两人在玩着什么桌咚的游戏。

“Erik，”Erik知道了自己的名字用苏格兰口音念出来是什么样子。“怎么样，想上我吗？”

他轻笑着咬住了嘴唇，眼睛里闪闪发光，脸颊微微泛红，喉结一动，像是在咽口水。怎么看都像是一个喝完酒后如饥似渴的0。

Erik无情地推开了他，“不好意思，我不对男人感兴趣。”

...

Erik怀着莫名的气馁从酒吧回到了家里，脱掉全身的衣服，站在花洒下打开了开关。冷水哗哗地淋在身体上，他接来一捧水泼向他的脸，在水声中Erik渐渐冷静下来。

天知道他刚才有多想直接拉着那个矮个子男人拦一辆出租车直奔酒店里去大干一场，掐着那张俊俏的小脸将发.涨的老.二.插.进他可爱的嘴巴里。但是不行，不能为了一时之快而使自己的生活又回到那糟糕的状态。他看着就很善于交际的样子，说不定手机会加多少个群聊，和别的0对着1的下身高谈论阔。Erik一想起那件事就忍不住要把眉头拧成一个结。太可怕了，世上再也不会有比被热情过度的0看上更糟糕的事了。

Erik将身上的汗渍和对那个男人的不切实际的想法随着水流一起冲进下水道里，他换上睡衣，拿起放在床头的资料翻了翻，然后关灯睡觉。明天就是正式上班的第一天，他已经做好了准备。  
...

Raven一屁股坐进Charles身边的沙发里，将他手中的书抽走，严肃地盯着她的哥哥看。

“我看见你和那个男人说话了。”

Charles轻笑着从Raven手里重新取回了书本，翻到之前看到的页数，“所以？”

“我以为你只会和女人约会！长这么大可从来没发现过你还有另一个性取向！”

“是的，是的，”Charles安抚着因发现惊天大秘密而难以平静的妹妹，“在今天以前，我也和你一样，对此一无所知。”

Raven难以置信地摇了摇头，“你们说过的话超过三句吗？”

“这是我应该问你的话，你和那个女孩子才认识多久，就直接确定恋爱关系？”Charles慢悠悠地回答。

Raven翻了个白眼，“我又不是小孩子，我有分寸。”

“而你却在操心着比你年长的我。”

“好吧，随便你。”Raven泄气地说，“可我听酒吧里的人说，那是个直男。”

“那就让他为我变弯。”Charles看着书上的文字，像是自言自语般说道。

3

Erik的新生活过得十分顺利。他接受了子公司的业务，三下五除二地收拾掉上一任经理留下的烂摊子。他做事雷厉风行，带动着整个部门的工作效率都大幅度提高。员工们先还以为新来的经理会是个难说话的人，他很少笑，也很难从他嘴里得到夸奖。但一天天地过去，他们逐渐知道了Erik的严格对他们来说是一件好事，他赏罚分明，奖惩得当，让每个员工的付出都在奖金中得到可观的回报。Erik成功扭转昔日的颓势，在手中的资金变得丰厚之后，开始着眼于更广阔的市场。

工作上没有遇到什么糟心事，生活中也十分平静，自从下飞机之后他再也没被0骚扰过。除了之前遇到的那个蓝眼睛的男人。

在逃开他的后来一周里，Erik特意换了间酒吧去消遣，直到他觉得应该不会那么倒霉一去就碰见他，才又回到那个他被推到的吧台旁边，坐在他最喜欢的位置上，一边小口地啜着酒，一边摇晃被子听里面冰块哗哗地响。视线不自觉地在酒吧里飘来飘去，害怕那个小个子的男人突然从角落里钻出来，兴高采烈地邀请Erik去操他的屁股。

Erik光是想了想那样的场面下身就起了反应，他扯过衣服下摆把令人尴尬的突起遮住，结账后逃也似的溜入夜色中。好吧，如果再来一次的话，他真的不确定自己是否能忍得住。

一天两天三天，四天五天六天，半个月快要过去了，Erik没有在酒吧里再见过他。第七天的时候他没去喝酒。这几天一直在忙的合作即将谈成，在最后的关头，对方公司派出代表，来进行最终的商谈。Erik要在会议室见那群人。

Erik推开会议室的玻璃门，对方公司的代表已经坐成一排，准备好进行一场唇枪舌剑的交涉。Erik坐了下来，带着礼节性的微笑将视线投向对面。

看到的第一张脸就让Erik陷入了几秒的呆滞，巨大的惊讶像闪电般在他的脸上出现又迅速消失。但他很快将状态调整回来，让会谈如计划中一样进行了下去。

双方代表用着专业的词汇争论商品的单价，以及围绕这一批货物展开的一系列问题，竭尽全力地为己方争取更多的利益。他们用言语来打架，一种文明的、场面好看的方式。但造成的伤亡却更甚，每一处小小的让步，都会在后续中引起资金的大额流动。

一上午的交战过后，双方都已精疲力尽。Erik以“一起吃午饭”来作为暂时休战的信号，作为东道主，自然要尽到地主之谊。会议室的人纷纷起身走了出去。Erik站在门边目送他们远去，最后，只剩下一个人。他合上笔记本，带着放松地笑容遥遥望向Erik，等待他回头。

Erik回过头，看见那个烦恼了他半个月的人此刻正坐在会议桌后支着脑袋，眼睛一眨一眨，仿佛忘记了自己曾做过的事情。

“Erik，”他在Erik向他走来时喊他，“你忘了我的名字，是不是？”

是的，一点没错，Erik恼火地想，他居然看出来了。

在谈话前的介绍之中Erik才知道他叫Charles Xavier，他趁人不注意时将这个两个单词在纸上写了又写防止自己忘记。虽然在酒吧里他也说过自己的名字，但那时Erik只记住了他嘴巴分合的模样。

“真高兴见到你，我的朋友。”

受不了，又是这喜在眉梢的表情，浑身洋溢着快乐，笑得像个得到了一大把糖果的天真孩童。但只有Erik知道他的心里在盘算着什么不可描述的事情。那绝不是小孩子能想到的画面。

“朋友？”Erik懒洋洋地回应，双手插在裤兜里，屁股挨上会议桌，坐在Charles面前，“我可不知道会有谁对自己的朋友计较到连0.5的百分点都不让。”

“你可以让给我，”Charles笑了笑，“证明这样的人是存在的。”

“而我不是你的朋友，Charles。”Erik冷漠地说道。也许还呲了呲牙。

“你当然是，”Charles用手摸上Erik的手背，Erik像被烫着了一样甩开。他含情脉脉地望着Erik，“我们握过手，一起喝了酒，还有这一上午的友好交流。”

“你对‘友好’的定义一定有所误解。”Erik扭开头望向窗外。

“我们差点就滚在一起了。”他说话的语调平淡地像在谈论今天的天气。

“没有！”Erik震惊，这个0比他见过的任何一个都要直接，“我对你没兴趣！”

“你有。”他扯住Erik的领带，强迫他转过头来正视着他。Charles盯着那双惊恐的灰绿色眼睛极为自信地一笑，“你在撒谎。”

Erik分不清Charles指出的是哪个谎话。是指他不是真正的直男，还是说他已经看出了Erik对他的性趣，亦或是两者都有。

不管是哪个都能成功激发Erik对0的恐惧。他又急又气，恼怒不已。被怒火烧晕头脑的Erik揪住了Charles的领口，咬牙切齿地骂道。

“操你。”

Charles不仅没有生气，甚至还很高兴。他张开双腿，用大腿内侧摩擦着Erik的腿，嘴唇一张，吐出两个露骨而色情的词汇。

“操我。”

Erik动作一顿。

他放开了Charles，一言不发地转身就走。就像半个月前所做的那样。

4

合同还有一些地方需要更多的讨论，所以这几天里Erik工作的常态便是他领着一伙人和Charles领的一伙人吵吵吵吵个没完。

那家伙很难搞定，Erik想从他那捞点便宜十分困难。巧的是Charles也是那样想他。

所以合同的细节是这样敲定的：你在这里让我一点，我在那里让你一点。大家互惠互利，一起赚钱。

每次谈完Erik都像是经历了一场艰苦卓绝的战斗。他口干舌燥，急需一杯冰酒来缓解疲劳。

陪他一道去酒吧的总是Charles，两个男人一起走出了公司。工作上的事情暂且放在一边，先来杯酒再说。他们一边喝酒一边闲聊，聊除了与合同条约有关的其他所有东西。两个人脱下外套放在旁边的凳子上，将衬衫的袖子撸起半截，松了松领带，解开衬衫的最上面的两颗纽扣，在能做到的范围内，让自己更放松。Erik意外地发现Charles也喜欢下国际象棋。然而没过多久他们就为了最近一场国际比赛上的棋局争了起来，Charles说出了他的看法，而Erik认为按他那样行棋必定会失败。

他们端着酒杯你一言我一语地陈述自己的观点，打断这个局面的是Charles，他叹息了一声，“这样不会有结果的，我的朋友。”

“也许我们应该找个时间摆开棋盘真正来下一局。”

说着这句话时Erik想到了自己公寓里的象棋，说完他就后悔了。他不想邀请一个0去他家做客，即使是Charles也不行。

他紧张地看了一眼Charles，而对方似乎没有想到要趁此机会提出去他家里看看。Charles在看他的手机，忽然他站了起来，把外套拿起搭在胳膊上，“抱歉，我要先走了。”

可他们才刚聊一会而已。

“发生什么事了？”Erik问道。

Charles耸了耸肩，“Raven在别的酒吧里喝醉了，我过去接她。”

Erik点点头，看着他快速地拉开酒吧的玻璃门走了出去，消失在暮色中。

夜晚才刚刚开始。

Erik喝完了这杯酒，Charles走后便觉得身边寂静得令人无法忍受。没过多久他也离开了酒吧，回到家中。

Erik躺在床上，电视机里赛车呼啸着驶过赛道，这是之前一场赛车比赛的录像带，Erik在两小时前就已看过。他按了一下遥控器，电视屏幕变成漆黑。拿起手机，上面显示着现在才九点多。他手指一划，手机解了锁，然后他点开了与Charles的通讯界面，编辑一条信息，按下发送。“你妹妹还好吗？”

然后他就将手机丢在了一边，大概一分钟不到他就听到了信息提示音。他不该将它扔开的，因为现在还得费事去捡。

“她失恋了，一边哭一边吐。”

紧跟其后的是一张可怜兮兮的小狗狗的图片，也许Charles在用它比喻他的妹妹，或者他自己。

然后又是一条信息。“现在她已经睡了，但我还在忙。我想到一些东西，相信你很快就会知道。”

又蹦出来一只图片。一只吐着舌头的开心的狗狗。

现在在忙什么呢？Erik漫无边际地想，他不由自主地想到了那纸合同。

而他想的是对的。很快就有电话打来，十万火急地通知Erik，那边在现有的合作基础上又提出了一些新的计划，希望在明天上班前一定要将自家公司的策划方案写出来。

Erik想都不用想就知道这些天才的提议是谁的脑子想出来的。是的，这些东西确实能给双方带来不错的收益。但没人会喜欢突如其来的加班。

Erik来到书桌前打开电脑，启动一份空白的文档。他敲击键盘时就忍不住想到Charles那张红润的、总是在笑的脸蛋。刚积累起的好感在此刻荡然无存。先是突然走掉，然后又带来加班的压力，他彻底毁掉了Erik本可以好好休息的一个夜晚。

对了，他是不是一直想要Erik操他来着？虽然这几天里已经很少提起这件事，但他的眼睛出卖了他，Erik能看到蕴藏于眼底的渴望。所以下次有机会时Erik一定要好好地操他一顿作为回礼，让他的嗓子哑到说不出话，让他的腿酸到合不拢。Erik磨牙凿齿地想。

然而，在想象中狠狠地欺负Charles并没有让Erik的压力减轻半分。甚至更糟。在这争分夺秒的关头，他居然硬起来了，并且，没能软下去。

没有办法。Erik只好冲进浴室里用手让自己释放出来。

Charles在他的脑袋里摇晃着臀部。

他射的比以往都要多。

5.

第二天见面时Erik的脸色很不好，Charles和他打招呼，他看都不看直接走了过去。不过对其他人倒是还行，虽然倦色明显，但还是打起精神，投入到新一天的工作中。

Charles能感觉出来，Erik在躲着他。一整天他都忙着和别人说话，唯独一见到他，就找借口走开。去倒一杯咖啡啦，去取一份文件啦，或者去洗手间。

“我很抱歉，”Charles在洗手间的水池边截住了他，“原本打算送Raven回家后就再折回来找你的，但，计划赶不上变化。”他耸了耸肩。

“知道了。”Erik不耐烦地回道，推着Charles的肩膀，让他别挡着自己的路。

可Charles偏不让开。“我以为你生气了。”他微微仰着头，看着Erik认真地说道。说完后紧张地抿了抿嘴唇，一幅纯良无害的模样。

他像小鹿一样的眼神准确无误地击中Erik的心口，一瞬间他有点心软，甚至有一种伸手去揉一揉他头上柔软栗发的冲动。“当然没有。”Erik说道。

他立即笑了起来，“那可真是太好了！”

Erik看着他的笑容，心情一点一点舒展开来。他几乎快要忘了这几月的不愉快经历。心间唤起一阵久违的悸动，像是梅雨季节里某一天醒来，拉开窗帘看见了满世界的金色的阳光。眼前的这个人像是有一种感染力，Erik不由自主地跟着他一起微笑，两人之间的氛围和睦而友善。

可Charles不费事就毁了这来之很易的和平。

“你要在这里上我吗？”他突然凑了过来，在Erik脸颊旁落下一个轻吻后又很快退开，脸上带着羞怯的红晕，“我们可以去隔间里。”

Erik的大脑飞速运转。同事们现在都在餐厅里吃午餐，即使有人回来午休，他会让Charles拿自己的领带塞住嘴巴，仅仅是皮肉相击的声响应该不会传的太远。他可以把Charles的裤子拉到脚边，外套挂在挂钩上，衬衫则捋到胸前。然后让他趴在马桶盖上，把屁股高高地撅起来，Erik双手扶住他的腰。这样的话即使射出来，只要小心一些，就不会弄脏衣服。Erik摸了摸口袋，里面有一包湿巾，正好可以用来做事后的清理。

Charles又小小地往前走了一步，他轻笑着羞涩地咬住了嘴唇，像是在期待着接下来要发生的事。“操我，快点。”

Erik盯着他唇间微露的牙齿发愣。“上班时间。”

“我知道，”Charles轻声回答，口中飘出的低语像是诱人犯罪的酒精。他扣弄着Erik衣服的扣子，短短的手指不时戳到Erik的胸口。“我们可以小声一点，不会有人发现的。”

Erik压抑住按着他的后脑勺亲过去的冲动，转而在脸上装出一幅嫌恶的神情。“我是直男，Charles。我不想操你。”

“我也是直男，Erik，”他说，“可我想被你操。”

他对着Erik微微一笑。

操，操他妈的。Erik在心中破口大骂，他快要抵挡不住0的进攻。他拒绝不了Charles。

Erik气恼地看着Charles说不出话，没法反驳，因为他真的很想推到Charles。

Erik自暴自弃地闭了嘴，黑着一张脸用力地将Charles推开，在路过他身边时警告自己不要看他，走向洗手间外的工作区域。

“我记得你好像是来解决生理需求的。”Charles冷不丁地补上一句。

Erik忍不住瞪了他一眼，Charles勇敢地迎接着他的怒视，像个骄傲的小将军。Erik看着他得意洋洋的模样，很不幸地起了反应。

这下真的要解决生理需求了。

Erik冲进厕所隔间。

6.

下班后他们又聚在了酒吧里，这次Erik又一次见到了Raven。

金发的姑娘神采奕奕地走来向他们打招呼，她的视线在Erik身上停留了很久，直到Charles出声叫她坐下，她才把目光挪开。

她已经从失恋的阴影里走了出来，化悲愤为力量，到这里来寻找下一个伴侣。

年轻人就是有活力，Erik忍不住在心里感慨。一抬头，发现Charles脸上也是一模一样的表情。

他们旁若无人地对视一眼，会心一笑。

Raven用一种怪异的目光看着他们。

Charles干咳一声，转过头。

“我听说，你是个直男？”Raven单刀直入地问。Charles正举着杯子喝酒，顿时被呛得咳嗽起来。Raven一边用手轻拍哥哥的后背，一边用能杀死人的眼神看向Erik。

“是的，我是个直男。”Erik像个复读机一样机械地回答道。

“可这间酒吧里的男人都是基佬，你怎么会想来这里？”Raven逼视着他，“两条街开外就有直男们爱去的酒吧，那里多的是漂亮妹子。”她瞟了一样Charles。

“我觉得这里的酒不错。”Erik干巴巴地说。

Raven露出怀疑的眼神。

“真的。”Erik再次强调道。

Raven眼中的怀疑不但没有消减，反而还在加深。

“够了Raven，”Charles终于缓了过来，不客气地责备着妹妹，“这样很不礼貌。”

Raven吐了吐舌头，“好吧，”她站起身，“我去那边玩了。”

看来她已经锁定新目标了。Erik松了一口气。

“晚上要等你一起回家吗？”Charles在她身后高声问道。

Raven头也不回地摆了摆手，身影淹没在人群中。

没过一会Charles的手记响了。Charles打开看，是Raven发来的短消息，大写加粗，带着一连串地感叹号，“那男人绝对是个GAY！！！！！！！现在肯定是他妈的萎了所以才用这种方法来给自己留点面子！！！！！！你要考虑清楚！！！！！”

Charles从将目光从短信中抽离出来，看了一眼浑然不知的Erik，陷入思考。

“喂，”他夺走Erik的酒杯，按着他的肩膀，极严肃地问道，“你那方面......还好吗？”

Charles突然有些害怕Erik给出一个令人心碎的回答。但他度过悲伤的一秒钟之后，就已经做好了下半辈子没有性生活的准备。

这份突如其来的关心砸得Erik晕头转向。在确认自己没有听错之后，愤怒的火焰在他心中熊熊燃烧。

虽然Erik不明白是他身上的哪里让Charles产生了这样的联想，但他很乐意来证明一下，正好这段时间Charles惹恼过他很多次，今晚可以一并报复回去。

Erik抓住Charles的手腕压在吧台上，一双大手像锁链一样紧紧地将他束缚得不得动弹。巧合的是这是一个与他们初见那次相似的一个姿势，只不过这次Erik在上面，更凶，也更霸道。然后他低下头去品尝Charles口中残留的酒味。Erik压上Charles的嘴唇，舌头在柔软的唇上恶作剧般舔了两下后便进入齿间，去寻找撩拨Charles的舌头。而他很快就给出了反应，Charles灵巧的舌头缠上Erik的。他们激烈地吻在一起，柔情和欲望不可思议地同时通过一个吻在两人之间传递。Erik睁开眼，Charles正在看着他。和那些饥渴的0不一样，他看向Erik的眼神满是眷恋。虽然也有关乎于性的渴望，但那只是捎带的部分。

湿热的气息扑在Erik的脸上然后顺着他下颔散开，那些除了酒味之外的气息，便是独属于Charles的味道了。Erik沉醉其中，Charles也是一样。他们越吻越深，发出了动情的喘息声。Erik不知何时放开了对Charles手腕的禁锢，他抚摸着Charles可爱的的卷发，暗暗享受着这舒适的手感。Charles的手爬上Erik的手背，让他离自己更近。

Erik不是想吻Charles，绝不是。他在心中有一个计划。他会用高超的吻技向Charles证明他好得很，并且勾起他的性欲，再走掉，让他一个人欲火焚身。

可这个计划失败了。他吮吸着Charles的嘴唇，心醉地坠入他深邃如星空的眼神里，难舍难分。

他们忘情地拥吻，直到一声突兀的口哨声在身边响起，才如梦初醒般分开。

那个碍眼的男人在他们打趣道，“哇哦，我还以为你们都是直男。”

Erik冷冷地瞥了他一眼，“和你没关系，滚开。”

他拉着Charles径直地走了出去，走到路边才停下。Erik烦躁不已，他语无伦次地向Charles道歉。

“对不起，我只是......只是想让你知道我没问题。我不是有意要让你尴尬的。”

“没关系，”Charles轻柔地回应，“在酒吧里接吻挺正常的，这没什么。”

“抱歉。”Erik心烦意乱。

Charles看着他沮丧的样子轻轻地笑出了声。他还沉浸在刚刚亲密的行为中，走过来环住Erik的脖子，“接下来去做什么？”

Erik将他的手拉开，仿佛听不懂他的暗示，“我走了，再见。”

Charles看着他的身影消失在街角。

他望着寥落的街头叹了口气，从口袋里拿出手机，给Raven发出一条信息。

“他好像不太喜欢我。”

Raven的回信来得很快，即使现在正待在新女友的身边，也不忘抽出时间搭理一下哥哥。

“靠，就知道你不会把我的忠告放在心上。”

7.

商谈进入了尾声，今天便是签订时间的时间。合同签完后，Charles便没有天天来到这家公司的必要。

这几天里他依然能时时见着Erik，但两人却心照不宣地疏离。Charles没有找机会在无人时对他说着撩人的情话，他们隔着许多人遥遥相望，谁也不会走上前去主动开始一段更私人的谈话。

Charles又去了他平时爱去的那间酒吧，女孩子们看到他，发出惊喜的尖叫。他熟练地和她们调情，但却没有要带其中某一个人回家的意思。在人群中笑着笑着，忽然觉得索然无味。他早早地回家，此后也没有再去过那里。

在合同签定之后，会议室中传出一阵掌声。今天正好是周五，做完这个大项目，大家终于可以好好地休息几天。

他们举办了一个小小的酒会来庆祝这次的合作。

约定好了不谈工作，气氛便轻松了许多。在场的都是二三十岁的青年男女，他们三三两两地聚在一起喝酒聊天，既和身边的同事，也和新认识的朋友。

忽然人群中爆发出一阵惊呼。原来在这些天的接触后，Erik公司里一个男生和Charles公司里一个女生走到了一起。他们现在将这个消息宣布出来，人们举起酒杯，为这一段良缘干杯。这对二十多岁的小年轻微笑着红了脸，接受了前辈们的祝福，以再干一杯酒表示感谢。

所有人的脸上都洋溢着笑容。在欢笑声中，Erik寻找着Charles。他看到Charles时，对方也正好在看向他。他们很快地偏过头将视线移开。

Erik对这种热闹的场面比较无感，他坐到角落里，百无聊赖地翻看着手机上的新闻，今天的看完了再看昨天的，昨天的看完了再看前天的，时不时抬起头看一眼Charles在做什么。

那家伙如Erik所想象的一样，是个与人交往的天才。他能积极地投入到与他人的谈话中，或是聆听，或是以自信的语调抛出自己的观点。他说话幽默风趣，常常逗得身边的人发出一阵大笑。越来越多的人围到他的身边，他如群星中最闪耀的一颗。

Charles能感觉到角落里时常飘来一道视线，他知道Erik在看着他，但他假装不知。他在周围的起哄声中将一杯又一杯的酒倒进肚子里，已经快要到达他酒量的临界值了，但现在Charles心里不甚痛快，所以他选择不管不顾地继续喝下来，以此来缓解被拒绝的挫败感。

不知是谁拿来了一只长长的玻璃酒柱，Charles不带丝毫犹豫就接受了这个挑战。他跳上了桌子，在身边富有节奏感的掌声和助威声中，仰起脖子，将暗红的酒液倾入喉中。虽然有一些顺着他的嘴角流了出来，濡湿了白衬衫，但总的来说，他还是喝完了这一长杯酒。在持续不断的欢呼声，他像个冠军一样挥舞着手臂。

这时Charles已经醉了。他站在桌子上，目光越过一个个脑袋，直直地看向角落沙发里的Erik，兴奋地朝他挥手，“嘿，老朋友！”

Erik放下手机看向高高站着的Charles。

他接着喊，“你想来操我吗？”

紧接着，他用左手的中指插进右手握出的一个圈里，眉飞色舞地做出这个下流的动作。

底下的人分为两种反应：一半人在惊讶，另一半人则是了然。

Erik的太阳穴“突突”地跳。“他醉了。”Erik试图向人们解释。但Charles公司的那群人脸上的表情分明在说：没用的，我们一早就看出来了。

其实到这时大部分人都已经醉了，只是醉的程度不一样。到了散场的时候。两边人一一握手，友好地说着再见，但在分别时，却出了状况。

喝得迷迷糊糊的Charles本应由他的一名男同事送他回家，可就在走出大门时，他却忽然推开了那人，跌跌撞撞地冲向Erik。

Erik在他跌倒之前接住了他，扶他站稳。

“带我回家，”Charles闭着眼睛说，“你家。”

Erik的询问的目光在众人脸上打了个转。两边公司的人不知何时已经统一了口径，他们无声地看着Erik，仿佛在求他别秀了快点走。

几经犹豫后，Erik最终还是将Charles扔进了他车子的副驾驶座上，替他绑好安全带。Charles头一偏，枕在他的手上睡着，Erik的心顿时漏跳一拍。

他小心翼翼地抽开手，回到驾驶座，发动了车子，开向他的公寓。

8.

事实证明一时的怜悯心往往会带来无穷无尽的麻烦。Charles就是很好的例子。

Erik好心地带他回去睡觉，他却留下呕吐物在他的车上，门口，以及床边的地毯上。

Erik无可奈何地翻了个白眼，走进厨房，再出来时，手上多了一杯凉白开。

“喝口水。”Erik用水杯的沿口戳了戳Charles的脸。

听到声音后他半睁开眼，迷糊间极轻地“唔”了一声。他的脸蛋红扑扑的，碎发散乱在额上。衬衫上残留着红酒的酒渍，也许是在车上他自己解开了上面的纽扣。现在领口大张着，露出胸口大片雪白的肌肤。

Erik看着他诱人的锁骨吞了吞口水。若不是现在Charles身上满是难闻的酒味，他绝对会冒着以后被全城的0追着喊“我可以”的风险，上了他。

Charles乖巧地侧过头，小口小口地啜着杯子里的白水，眼中的光芒重新凝聚起来。他在慢慢清醒。

Charles环视四周，“这是你家？”

Erik点点头，冷淡地“嗯”了一声。

“我还以为你会把我丢在马路边让我自生自灭。”他垂着眼轻轻地笑起来，又是Erik熟悉的、人畜无害的模样。

果然一秒过后他就暴露了0的本性，“带我回来是要操我吗？”

“当然不，”Erik回答，“你说一下你自己家的地址我送你回去，或者打电话让Raven来接你。”

“我不。”他倔强地说，像是撒娇般微微噘嘴，用任性的眼神看着Erik。

“我才不会操一个浑身酒臭的酒鬼。”

“那我去洗澡！”

“在这你没衣服换。”

“穿你的！”

“好。”Erik鬼使神差般说道。

他一说完就后悔了，但Charles已经从床上窜起来满屋子跑，找浴室在哪里。他没办法反悔了。

在Charles即将走进浴室时，Erik提出了一个要求，“你不可以把我们性爱的细节发到群里去，更不可以和你的小姐妹们讨论我。”

他说的话就像火星文般难懂。什么群？什么小姐妹？Charles在心里嘀咕着。但他没有多在意这些细枝末节，随口便答应了，然后打开莲蓬头，冲洗着自己的身体。

“多洗一会。”Erik隔着门冲浴室里喊道。他卷起被Charles弄脏的地毯，并清理了门边的那摊呕吐物，把这两样垃圾带下楼扔掉，再顺路去便利店里买润滑油和安全套。

回来时屋子里静悄悄的，除了哗哗的水声再没其他的声音。Erik等了一会，没有等到Charles出来。“Charles？”他出声问道，可浴室里没人回应。

Erik急忙打开门冲了进去。在缭绕的雾气中，他松了一口气。“见鬼。”他小声地骂道。

Charles还是不很清醒。他赤裸着身体趴在马桶盖上呼呼大睡，温水浇在他的身体上，激起一片水花。

Erik不确定现在这种状况是否还适合进行一场性爱。他将水关掉，把Charles拉起来，用毛巾擦干他身上的水渍。在Erik做这些时，Charles晕乎乎地靠在他的肩头，潮湿的发丝不时扫过Erik的脖颈。

他喝得太醉了，醉到必须要安安稳稳地睡一觉。

Erik帮Charles穿上他的睡袍，抱着他回到床上。Charles一落到枕头上就舒服地翻了个身，手一拽便扯来了被子盖到自己身上。Erik看着那张恬静的睡颜哭笑不得。他把安全套和润滑油放进床头柜的抽屉里，再帮Charles掖好被角。

“晚安Charles。”他看着熟睡中的男人温柔地说道。

“晚安Moira。”Charles在睡梦中报出一个名字。

Erik顿时愣住。

这是一个女人的名字。

他忽然意识到自己对Charles是不是有什么误解。

现在他有两件事迫切想做。一是把Charles拽起来问清这个女人是谁；二是要一边用巴掌打着他的屁股一边操到他哭出来。

可Charles的睡颜让他不忍打扰。最后Erik叹了口气，关掉灯，抱着毛巾毯睡在了沙发上。

8.

做了一个梦，梦见有小仓鼠在身上爬，Erik用手一打，像是打到了一个比仓鼠大得多的东西。他睁开眼，黑暗中依稀能看出一个人的轮廓。Charles醒了，他在试图把Erik搬到床上去。但他的胳膊不像Erik那般有力，只能在他身上到处摸索着，寻找一个合适的着力点。

Erik捉住那双不安分的手，用力一拉，Charles便站立不稳地扑倒进Erik怀里。

他趴在Erik的胸口抬起头，那双眼睛像黑夜里的星星，在昏暗的屋内闪烁着星点的光。他冲着Erik一笑，“你醒啦？”

Erik没回答他，只气势汹汹地圈住了他的腰，防止他逃跑。“Moria是谁？”

“什么？”Charles一愣。他完全不记得自己曾提过这个名字。

“你对着我喊，‘晚安，Moria。’”Erik的声音听起来十分危险。

Charles明白了这是怎么一回事。“你家的装修和他家挺像的，我可能弄错了。”

“弄错了？”Erik从牙缝里挤出几个字，“你去过她家，她是你什么人？”

他是在吃醋吗？Charles暗想。“炮友，你懂得。”

黑暗中Erik沉默了一会。Charles不明所以，他猜测着自己会不会受到什么样的惩罚，Erik沉默的时间越长，他就越紧张。

“所以，你上女人？”过了半晌Erik才开口说道。

Charles万万没想到Erik会这样问。“当然了，我的朋友。我不是告诉过你，我是直男。”

“我以为你在骗我。”Erik讪讪地说。误会大了，他心想。

“我合理怀疑，你说你是直男，这句话是谎话。”Charles推开了Erik。

“嗯，其实我是1.”Erik如实回答道。

“一个1，却对我没有兴趣，这说明什么？”Charles有些不高兴地说道，“说明我没有吸引力，说明他不喜欢我。”

在说出“喜欢”这个词时Charles的脸微微发烫，他在想这样讲是不是太直接了。但Erik的回答很快让他安下心来。

“当然不！”Erik急急地说，Charles在心中窃喜。“只是我遇到了一些事，让我不敢轻易和0滚上床。”

他向Charles讲了一遍自己过去遇到的骚扰。

Charles在听完后微怔，他不能理解地摇了摇头。“怎么会有人想要把你和其他人分享。”

“那你是想我独占我咯？”Erik饶有兴趣地问。

9.

Charles笑着凑了上去，去吻Erik的嘴唇。他们的舌头交缠在一起，像是在做一个追逐的游戏，他们不断地张嘴和变换位置来加深这个吻，在寂静的夜里发出令人心颤的情色的声响。喘息声逐渐加重，两个人都起了反应，欲望的火焰燃了起来。

“去床上。”Erik喘着气说道，他伸手打开了灯。Charles像是撒娇般伸手勾住Erik的脖子，将自己挂在他身上，“抱我过去。”他命令道。

Erik笑了笑，将Charles打横抱起，走到床边时，一把把他扔到了被单上。

“警告你，”Erik用凶巴巴的语气说，“我可不会太温柔。”

Charles很明显被吓到了，他不自觉地缩了缩身体，然后又无畏地看向Erik，“我不怕，来吧。”

Erik露出一个鲨鱼一样的微笑，拉开抽屉，取出润滑油和安全套。他要拆开安全套的包装时Charles将其夺走，“我来帮你。”

Erik默许了。他坐到床上，双手交叠放在脑后，惬意地靠在床头。他的睡袍被穿在Charles身上，所以现在穿着一身宽松的棉质运动衫。Charles跪在他的双腿之间，先是隔着布料轻轻地揉弄了几下，他能感觉到Erik的老二在他的手下正变得更硬。接着Charles又俯下身，张开嘴，用舌尖去勾勒那根阴茎的轮廓。这可真大，Charles暗想，在幻想中屁股隐隐作痛。当他的牙齿搭上那块凸起时，Erik发出一声压抑的低吼，Charles抬眼轻笑着欣赏他微皱的眉头。这男人连皱纹都性感得要死。

“我以为你会像个零经验的新手一样，任我摆弄。”

“我不想让你失望，所以我提前看了GV来学习。”Charles终于扒下了那件碍事的裤子，连着里面的内裤一起褪掉。Charles不禁为Erik的尺寸而惊叹。Erik看见他的表情，坏笑着撸动了一下那根巨物，“不要着急，宝贝儿，”Erik用轻浮的口吻说着，“很快我就用它来满足你的屁股。”

Charles连耳根都变得通红，这是他作为下面那个的第一次。Erik的荤话让他又害羞又兴奋。

Charles粉红色的舌头仔细地舔舐着Erik的龟头，舌尖在顶端灵巧地打着转，然后在阴茎上舔出长长的一条水痕。Erik的口中蹦出一句脏话，一双大手抓皱了身边的床单。Charles张嘴将Erik的阴茎含住，这太大了，他嘴里发出一声含糊的呜咽，艰难地一点一点吞入。阴茎的顶端抵上了他的喉咙，浓烈的气味逼得他快要哭出来。仿佛听见Erik在说受不了就快些吐出来，可Charles还是坚持用嘴巴包裹住Erik的阴茎，费力地吸吮，很慢，很磨人，慢得Erik快要发疯。

Erik抓住Charles的脑袋，强行将他的老二从Charles嘴里抽了出来。Charles眼里有一层朦胧的水光，他迷茫地望向Erik，丝质的睡袍在刚才的动作中滑下了他一侧的肩头，露出平坦的胸膛，那颗可爱的粉色的乳头在衣领后若隐若现。见到这样的景象后Erik硬得发痛，他低低地骂了一句，没耐心地扯开了Charles的睡袍。

Erik在给他擦干身体时只给他简单地套上了睡袍，没穿其他的衣服。现在睡袍被丢在了地上，Charles一丝不挂地坐在Erik面前。他肌肉匀称，身段笔直。Erik伸手揉捏着Charles屁股上的软肉，并用另一只手套弄着他已经硬起来的阴茎，用拇指去摩擦已经湿润的前端。他放肆地啃咬着Charles的乳尖，感受那小小的一粒在嘴中变硬，并用舌头在乳尖周围留下潮湿的水痕。Charles“啊啊”地叫着，阴茎在Erik手中弹起，他的身体变得敏感，白皙的皮肤染上潮红。

“我在思考要用什么样的姿势操你。”Erik贴着Charles的胸口说道，Charles“砰砰”的心跳声清晰地传入他的耳朵里。

Charles思考了一下，“先从最简单的开始，”他温顺地趴在Erik的胸前，咬了咬他的耳垂，“等熟悉了之后再试复杂的体位。”

Erik邪恶地一笑，答应了。Charles为他套上安全套，然后乖乖地躺在床上，将枕头垫在腰下。他深吸一口气，努力抬高屁股。

“我要进来了。”Erik扭开瓶盖，将润滑油倒在手心焐热。

“为什么你能随时拿出润滑油和安全套，不是说不随便找0上床吗？”Charles突然问道。

“昨晚你洗澡的时候买的。”Erik回答他。

“那便是为我准备的了，”Charles喃喃，他很快地坐起来在Erik的脸颊落下一个吻，然后又心满意足地躺了回去，“以后也只可以给我一个人用。”

Erik笑了，为他孩子气的行为，“那是当然。”

Erik俯下身亲吻着Charles大腿的内侧，他能看出Charles的紧张。“放松。”他低声安抚着，当Charles腿部的肌肉松弛下来时，将一根手指插进臀瓣之中。

Charles“啊”地惊叫了一声。两侧的内壁顿时收紧，将Erik的手指裹住。那根手指在Charles的身体里，Charles甚至能感觉出Erik手指的骨节。

他可怜巴巴地看了一眼Erik，仿佛在为自己克服不了身体的条件反射而愧疚。Erik怜惜地吻着他的小腹，连声地送出安慰的话语。他用了很久的时间才将Charles的后庭扩张到足以容纳三根手指，Erik从不知道自己竟会在性事中耐心至此。

他的手指缓缓动了起来，在Charles的身体里小幅度的前后移动。Charles像触电一般不住地战栗，他眉头紧锁，微微闭上了眼睛，嘴巴大张着，发出“嗯嗯啊啊”的悲鸣。Erik知道他现在一定很痛，但没办法，第一次总不是很舒服的。他唯一能做的就是轻柔地吻着他的身体，希望身下的Charles能好受一些。

“为什么你还不插进来？”Charles忽然睁开眼睛问。

Erik吃了一惊，手狠狠地往前一送，Charles立即惊叫起来。“我觉得你还没有准备好。”

“我准备好了！”他挣扎着说，“快点，操我！”

不知好歹的家伙。Erik冷哼一声，手离开了Charles的身体。

扩张用了太长的时间，他股缝间的润滑油都已经干了。Charles气喘吁吁地躺着，额上冒出一层细汗。他的小腹随着呼吸而起伏，上面遍布了Erik的吻痕，水光淋漓。Erik将他拦腰捞起，翻了个身。“跪着。”他威严地发令。Charles便像只小狗一样跪在他的前面，两只手放在枕头旁边，将自己的臀部呈上去。他因兴奋而微微颤抖，激动不已。

Erik的手掌“啪”地落在Charles的屁股上，声音响亮。Charles叫了一声，半是疼痛，半是羞耻。会玩，他心想，露出一个不知廉耻的微笑。

“哼，Moria，”Erik记仇地说着，两只手抓住了Charles的屁股，将那两团软肉在手中揉捏出各种形状。Charles轻轻摇晃着身体，后穴寂寞地开合，像是急切地想要Erik进入。

“不会再找她了，不会了”Charles在第二个巴掌落下时小声哼哼，“我只要你，Erik，我只想要你操我。”

Erik满意地抚摸着Charles臀上留下的红印，“好孩子。”他夸道。

Erik再一次倒出润滑油，将它们涂抹在Charles的穴口和Erik自己的阴茎上。然后他直起身子，开始进入。他扶着Charles的后腰进行对准，然后在润滑油的作用下轻松地插了进去。

但想要插得更深，就十分困难。Charles的后穴从未被这样大的东西攻入，他嘴中发出一连串细碎的呻吟，手紧抓着枕头，竭力想要将Erik的阴茎容纳。Erik咬着牙缓慢地推进，他当然可以一使劲快速将自己的老二塞进Charles的屁股里，但他不敢，他担心Charles会痛到晕过去。

“快一点。”Charles要求。

“蠢货，不怕痛么！”Erik吼道。

Charles坚定地摇了摇头。“快点。”他再次要求道。

Erik在不伤害到他的前提下适当地加大了力度。当他完全地埋入时，两个人都发出了一声满足的叹息。

“现在你可以动起来了。”

“不用你教我。”Erik很无语地说。

“抱歉。”Charles轻轻地笑了。

Erik不明白他在笑什么，但他的轻笑让Erik感到自己的能力或许正在被质疑。所以他动了起来，极有韵律地耸动着后腰，让那根巨大的阴茎在Charles体内进进出出。Charles果然立即被他的动作所征服。Erik的阴茎摩擦着他的前列腺，快感如潮水般将他淹没。在一波又一波地刺激下，他尖叫着，无师自通地摇晃着自己的屁股，好让Erik的阴茎撞击到更多的敏感点。Erik在他疯狂的呻吟声中动得更快，Charles浪荡的叫声就好像一针催情剂，Erik情迷意乱。

“啊，啊，Erik，Erik！”他狂乱地喊着Erik的名字。

Erik快速地抽动着，在操着Charles的屁股的同时，还不忘伸出手去套弄Charles的阴茎。他像野兽般吼叫着，他觉得自己快要到了，料想Charles应该也是。

“我要、要射了......”Charles叫道，眼神涣散。

没过多久他们就射了出来。Charles感到甬道间涌出一股热流，那是Erik的精液射在了安全套里。而他则弄脏了身下的床单。Erik放开了他，Charles无力地倒在了一边。

两个人谁都没有说话，只重重地呼吸着。

过了一会，Charles开口，“再来一次？”

“好。”

END

Erik回答。


End file.
